When you were a Duck
by Saotome-sama
Summary: Ryoga set events in motion.... For better of worse


  
The world that Ranma and Akane live in was created by Rumiko Takahashi  
  
This story was origanly going to be about Ryoga going for broke with   
Akane. I had it planed that he knew Ranma and Akane were getting closer   
and didn't want any regerts later on in life... That didn't happen. To   
me my fav characters are Ranma & Akane, everything I've writen in the   
past year (only now am I starting to post) are about these two. Sorry   
what can I say, I love them. I like campy stories about the almighty   
couple... Well it went from Ryoga, to how would Ranma react to such an   
outragous act as a delecration of love to HIS Akane.  
  
WarningWarningWarningWarning  
Ranma and Akane story don't read if you don't like there characters.  
  
P.S. I have no life, please let me know what you think of this, tell me   
what I did wrong to avoid doing it again later... I will post again tell   
what you liked or didn't please!!!  
  
  
  
When You Were A Duck  
  
Ryoga Calmly wandered into the Tendo's living room, well outwards  
appearing calm. Three days ago he had decided to tell Akane the truth...  
"Yo P-Chan long time no see!" Ryoga heard Ranma, but didn't response, he  
needed to stick to his plan. Seeing Akane sitting next to her eldest  
sister, he walked up to her. Ranma sensed what was about to happen a  
moment to late.   
  
"Akane, will you marry me?" Ryoga lowered himself to one knee,  
taking one of Akane's hands into his own. An assortment of noises chimed  
out from the gathered Saotomes and Tendos. Ryoga smiled to himself, he  
hadn't really thought he would actually have the courage to go through  
with this.  
  
=Oh Hell!= Nabiki furiously thought to herself, angry about what  
the pig-boy had just asked. Had she been able to, Nabiki would have told  
Akane of P-Chan and Ryoga, but couldn't. Ryoga had tricked her into an  
oath of silence about his curse. She may not have believed in Bushido, but  
Nabiki was just as serious about a business agreement as Ranma and his  
word of honor. =Ranma!= Suddenly very afraid for herself Nabiki realized  
she was sitting directly between Ranma and Ryoga. Nabiki, who caring more  
about her image then both Ranma and Akane, uncermoneasly threw herself  
across the room landing with a loud thud at Miss. Saotome's feet.  
  
As this was going on Ryoga continued. Ryoga tried to get as far as  
he could before being interrupted. "I know I'm not as strong as Ranma,"  
(in admission to Soun, who would undoubtedly bring it up later.) "But I am  
strong, and I'll always take care of you..." Ranma interrupted.  
  
Everyone felt the caress of heat. The deep burnt red of Ranma  
battle aura bathing the room in a sinister glow. The paper walls behind  
Ranma began to blacken and smoke from the power being released by the boy.  
Genma who had been sitting across from his son, trying to teach him the  
game of go, jumped to his feet edging away. Nakoda, who had heard so many  
stories of her son, truly found herself impressed, deciding once again he  
was very manly. Soun ready for the "My daughter will marry Ranma..."  
speech stopped, deciding to let Ranma handle it.  
  
Ryoga hadn't counted on this, he had thought once he had started  
Ranma would have been forced to let him continue. He felt a biting heat  
directed towards his back. A brief moment of awe came over him as he  
realized that in their previous encounters Ranma had held back... a lot.  
Then a quick worry if Ranma was actually capable of murder.  
  
Ever so slowly the wall of chi began to withdraw being absorbed  
back into Ranma's body. Soun sighed in relief seeing his house would  
survive the fight. By force of will Ranma calmed himself, knowing at any  
moment he could explode. Finally after several false starts he spoke.  
"Ryoga, Don't'ch think it's just a bit unhonorable to ask another man's  
fiancée to marry ya?" Ranma's voice was a velvet threat for Ryoga to say  
or do the wrong thing. When he didn't speak Ranma continued. "Akane...  
It's your choice." With that he turned sharply and stalked out of the  
room. Stopping with an after thought he said one more thing. "Remember  
when we all thought you were stuck as a duck? ...Remember who was willing  
to marry you so you would have the best damn life possible, Akane."   
  
After that Ranma went to the Dojo leaving Akane to her decision.  
Nabiki, Genma, Nakoda, and Soun were all stunned. Kasumi just smiled  
feeling a public validation of the support, she had quietly given to Ranma  
months ago. To her Ranma was the only person worthy of her baby sister.  
Even if he didn't know how to act upon his emotions. He honestly seemed to  
care deeply about Akane. Ranma she knew, would actually do whatever he  
thought would really make Akane happy in the grand scheme of things.  
  
And Akane...Akane, turning her eyes from the path Ranma had taken,  
she caught Ryoga looking at her with hope filled eyes.  
  
"I promise I will never harm Ryoga." Ranma heard Akane call  
him name. Softly she walked up behind to when he sat in the middle of the  
empty Dojo. He honestly thought he had lost her. This was something  
different then usual, not some rouge prince or deranged classmate asking  
her out. Ryoga was a good friend of hers. He knew this, because she was always  
telling him how perfect the lost boy was. Also there was the fact that she  
had actually gone on a couple of dates with him. Ranma had tried his  
hardest to stop those. Now Ryoga had actually beaten Ranma in the only  
fight that really mattered.  
  
"That's good to hear."   
  
=You don't have to rub it in.= he thought.  
  
"I don't think Ryoga deserves to be beaten up, right after I asked  
him to leave." Said Akane as she sat down next to him.  
  
"What!?!" Ranma was genially shocked.  
  
Akane blushed, and looked at her feet as if seeing them for the  
first time. "He asked me to leave, and run off to his house. I... I told  
him I was already engaged... He said he didn't want the Dojo and we  
wouldn't need it to be happy." Akane closed her eyes more angry, at  
herself for losing control then embarrassed over what she said. "After  
several times telling him no, I finally blurted out `I'll only go if Ranma  
goes with me!'." Akane became very sad, her voice betraying her feelings.  
"He got the point after that... He swore he would never hurt you, then  
walked into the closet."  
  
Akane sharply turned to Ranma, "Why didn't you tell me he loved  
me... I might have been able to spare him some of this pain."  
  
"Tell you he loved you. Ha.. Hell Akane, do you have any idea how  
hard it's been for me to try and tell you that I... Wait. I uh..." Ranma  
just shut up, his thoughts quietly damning Ryoga for once again shattering  
the comfortable lives everyone had settled into. Now that this was in the  
open things could never be the same. Sighing Ranma looked at her, feeling  
very confused about what he wanted to say, and the things he was starting  
to feel a need to say.  
  
Slouching down a bit, he suddenly felt very tired. "I know it  
don't mean much, but... Even though you're not a duck, I'd still like to  
try and make you happy..." Blushing furiously Ranma waited for her to  
pound him, this was only a small start, the very best he could do for now.  
The other stuff would come later between them, that he knew. For now  
though, things being so new and forced upon them, it was just as important  
as any act of marriage proposal.  
  
Ranma tensed when Akane rested her head on his shoulder, after a  
few agonizing moments he gave in to her, and rested his chin on the top of  
her head. "Ranma... I don't think anyone else `can' make me happy." He  
smiled an insane little smile, overjoyed from her words. The two sat in  
comfort with each other for quite a while, both happy with the way things  
were starting to go.  
  
Though still very angry with Ryoga, Ranma wouldn't go after him...  
Ranma could imagine how much he'd be hurting if Akane left him. He pitied  
the Lost Boy with a bit of thanks mixed in. For if Ryoga hadn't shown up,  
it would have been business as usual in the Tendo Dojo. Ranma found he  
like it much better this way.  
  
After a long while the two spoke a few more quite words, then  
broke apart from each other. Nothing else happened between the couple that  
night. Both shared the unspoken knowledge that their families were some  
where recording everything that happened. 


End file.
